Family of fibers and blood
by Commander3428961
Summary: A young Ragyo, travels to England, and discovers a mysterious mansion. Within it, a man who will change her life... Until it ends.(Blood and death galore!) (I saw someone, try this concept, and decided to take a crack at it myself. Don't like? Don't read.)
1. Chapter 1

(Hellsing is property of Kouta Hirano, and I have no idea, who the hell owns Kill la Kill. This chapter takes place, during Ragyo's youth. The events of Ultimate, will happen in 20 years, from this chapter.)

The Kiryuin family. Japanese aristocrats. They were on a business trip in England. The youngest Kiryuin, a 17 year old girl, named Ragyo. She was touring England, while her parents checked into the hotel. She didn't know much English, but she knew she could learn. She was reading a translation book, and was touring a British hill, when her limo stopped. In front of a mysterious Mansion. She got out, and walked into the mansion. Only to be greeted, by a freighting red glow. Standing there, at the front enterance of the mansion, was a man. He was tall, dressed in a red trench coat, goggles, and phedora. He walked up to Ragyo and gave a freighting glare.

The man said, "Just who, are you? How did you find this mansion?"

The Japanese girl replied, "I was touring London. I didn't know, about this place. I do hope, you can forgive me."

The man asked her, "What is your name, Japanese girl?"

She said, "Ragyo. Kiryuin Ragyo. What about you?"

The man replied, "I go by many names. But what I am most commonly known as... Alucard!"

Later, Ragyo's family closed their deal, but were attacked. By a lycanthrope. Alucard was sent there. Ragyo followed. The crimson coated Nosferatu, turned to his opponent and gave, a laugh.

He said, "And to think, I thought your kind to be wiped out, long ago. No matter."

Ragyo watched as Alucard flipped, punched the creature, shot it, and killed it. She was amazed, and horrified. Horrified her parents, her only living relatives had been killed, but amazed at Alucard. She thought she knew everything. Her parents taught her everything about life fibers, and other maters, but Alucard... They knew nothing about, themselves. She was fascinated. Later, she approached him.

They spent the night, together. Ragyo speaking of her family, and their secrets. Alucard, falling for the tragedy and mystery, to this young woman. Eventually, Alucard decided to speak.

He said, "You lost your parents, tonight. I lost everyone and everything, I loved and cared for, 500 years ago." Ragyo was shocked as Alucard continued, "I was born, Vladimir Dracula III. Later Vladimir Tepes. Count Dracula. I was defeated by Van Hellsing, then made to be his servant. Then, that of his family. My current master, Sir Arthur, keeps me in my cell, constantly. But, I respect him."

After Alucard continued to elaborate on all he had lost. His parents, his brother, his sons, his wife, his kingdom, his freedom! She fell, head over heels for him. That night, was a night of passion. Passion so great, it will be left to you, to imagine what happened.

One year after, Ragyo returned. Presenting a gift, to Alucard. The vampire smiled at her arrival.

He asked, "What is this 'gift,' you have brought me?" He had not been giving gifts, in over two hundred years. This was new to him.

Ragyo opened the blankets, she kept the gift in. It was a child. Pale as the moon, with blue eyes. The same eyes, the vampire king had back when... When he was a mortal. He asked the woman in front of him, "What is this?"

The fashion aristocrat replied "Alucard, meet Satsuki Kiryuin. Our daughter."

(What do you think of that? I know I can't do good work, it's at least nice, to know people are reading my stuff. Next chapter, will have to wait.)


	2. A new chance

Alucard was speechless, at Ragyo's words. A daughter? The No-Life King... Had a daughter? Never once, had he had one before. Only sons. But, he felt the same levels of love and pride, he had felt when each of his sons, was born. He looked down, at his daughter. She was pale, like him. Her eyes, as blue as the sea. As his, once were. She was so... Small. And... Pink. She was adorable, reaching out to him. For the first time, in 500 years... He had loved something, so much. But... He was a monster. She should have kept the child, as far from him, as possible.

He said, "Satsuki. What a beautiful name, for a girl. But my presence, will only endanger her. Leave me, be."

He did not want, to endanger his only living child. He could never control himself. Especially around children. Everyone knew Alucard was a monster. Even Alucard himself.

Ragyo told him, "She is no ordinary girl. She is half vampire." This shocked Alucard. The fact that girl, was half vampire and most likely, had some of his powers. That, and the fact that her mother, showed you no emotion, when saying this. Was she as heartless, as this all the time? How, did he fall in love with a woman like that? No. Not love. Passion. Passion, he still had.

The Asian aristocrat continued, "I brought her here, because the Primordial Life Fiber, fears her... And her father. It senses something in her, that Life Fibers can't merge with. She has to start, her vampire training." She smirked, as she said, "No one, knows more about vampires, then Dracula. The King of Vampires. The Primordial Vampire." She knew, Alucard couldn't resist that.

The Nosferatu bore his own smirk, as he replied, "Very well, my dear. I will train, and love our daughter. But I have never had one before. I lost my sons, to a war. There is also, another thing I want from you." Having one girl, will at least give him experience. But, his passion still remained.

The Asain woman questioned, "What might that be? I can't marry you, if we know so little about each other. I know, you don't care for money." She herself, knew that Alucard was a monster. A violent one. A murderer. A vampire. No. THE Vampire. Nosferatu.

The Blood Red Bastard of Britain responded, "Something simple, yet complex. A wonderful, yet terrible thing. Another child. Another beautiful young girl."

He could finally have, a family. Something he had always, longed for. Not how he planned. Not when planned, those centuries ago. But still, his dream would be realized.

The woman replied "Yes. Of course!" She embraced him, and kissed him. Then, another night of passion. After, Alucard trained Satsuki every night, at sunset, till sunrise. The only exception, is when he had a mission. The girl grew attached to her father, never wanting to leave his side. One day, Sir Arthur's daughter, Integra met Satsuki. They developed, quite a friendship.

One day, Ragyo returned. With something special. The first successful cross, between human, Life Fiber, and vampire. Ryuko Kiryuin.

She got to the mansion, and Alucard's cell, and presented Ryuko to him. He was pleased. Finally, his dream, came true. A family.


	3. Alucard and his favorite girls

Alucard loved his daughters. They meant, the world to him. Satsuki, who learned her lessons, and was disciplined. Refined, obedient. He loved her, but that she was too well behaved. Ryuko, however, was the polar opposite. He loved his daughters, equally as he was sure, they loved each other. They always showed, that they did. But Ryuko was more, of a challenge. Rebellious. Not putting up, with being told what to do. Both girls, were obviously freighted, by their father at times, though. But, we all know how Alucard is. Walter, was one of the few men, the girls ever trusted, besides their father. He would serve them, whenever they stayed with their father, for long periods of time. Once, he and their butler personal Butler, Soroi, had what Ryuko called "a Butler-Off." Alucard was amused, at watching two old men, try to see who's a better, servant.

One night, Alucard returned to his cell, to find his daughters there. Their mother surprised him, by dropping them off, early. They were looking through his books, that he had Walter, bring down.

He asked them, "What ARE you two doing? You've both studied English culture before, haven't you?" He assumed, they did. Satsuki even told him, that she grew her eyebrows big, to fit in with the British. Where that stereotype came from, he would never know.

The youngest girl said, "We're trying to find out, when your birthday is, Daddy. Mommy told us to. We wanna do, something special, for you." She could never lie. At least not, to her parents.

But, "Daddy?" She only hadn't called him that, in two years. (Don't worry. I'll let know how old they are, right now.)

She was five, and Satsuki, a year ahead of her. (A/N: If you watch the show, you already knew that. If you didn't know that, either you didn't pay attention, or you're a dipshit.) But at one point, they each stopped calling him, "Daddy." And trying to find out his birthday? Even HE didn't know, when THAT was.

He knelt down, and said, "My dearest daughters... Even I don't know that. Your mother doesn't know, I don't know, no one does. No one, living at least."

It was true. Both his parents, were dead. Everyone who could tell them, was dead. The girls frowned, but Alucard knew, he couldn't let them stay, that way.

He said, "We'll do something else. I'm taking you, on a mission. It won't be safe, but I know you've been training. Now, I want you to stay close to me." He knew Satsuki, was improving on her vampiric abilities. Even had her own, Baskervile. And again, SHE'S ONLY SIX! Ryuko, had even managed, a perfect transformation. From her "human" form, to an entire swarm of bats. Alucard was so proud, of them both. He could never ask, for more perfect daughters. Unfortunately, the moment wouldn't last.

Sir Arthur yelled, "ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Alucard knew, that Arthur would deny that. He respected his master, but he was a buzzkill. Then, Walter intervened.

The old butler said, "Sir Arthur... These two girls just got here, two hours ago. And Alucard did tell them, to stay close to him, and that it would be dangerous. Also, I've received word, of an attack on the city of Glasgow, Scotland. "

The old servant then turned to Alucard and asked, "I do believe, that it would best, not to tell their mother, as well?" He knew the Vampire King, all too well.

He said, "Indeed. Their mother, is just as fierce a warrior, as I. Of not, more so."

Arthur let them go. He hated it, but he had to. He knew Integra made friends, with these girls and God knows, what would happen if she found out. She knew of Alucard, Richard (Thank God.) didn't.

They went on the mission, and quickly won. Satsuki, asked for her own weapon. Ryuko did the whole, "If she gets one, I want one!" Routine. Alucard gave the whole, "Responsible dad." Schtick, and decided he'd get them both one.

Arthur was pleased, with the girls results. He'd have to let Alucard and his daughters, more time out of the manor.

(A/N: Yeah, I know. You should describe the battle better, how good of friends is Integra with the girls, does Arthur know, about Ragyo? First, I have something for you guys... I challenge you, do the same idea. You know, Alucard being Satsuki and Ryuko's father, idea. I don't care, how you do it, just please do. Second, they're inseparable. Arthur can't get them, away from each other. Third, Arthur runs a God only knows how many-billion dollar organization. You think, he wouldn't know about a Japanese, Fashion Aristocrat, walking through HIS mansion? Let alone, going down to see, Alucard? How do you even think, she got into his cell? Okay, Commander out! Peace to U.S. and Russia!)


	4. Arthur's deal, and his end

(Alright. So, here comes the next chapter. Hope you like it. So, which Alucard is this, in this story? Original, or Abridged? Well, he can switch voices for each at will. It depends on how he feels like acting as. Plus, towards the bottom, you'll find a little bit of a reason for the M rating. Hope you enjoy it.)

(Hellsing Manor, years ago.)

Arthur, Walter, and Alucard sit in the Hellsing Manor lounge. The Nosferatu looking bored out of his mind. His family were in Japan, there was no alcohol in sight, and he had nothing to kill. The length of his boredom could not be placed on words.

Arthur snapped his fingers, brining Alucard to attention. The Nosferatu said, "If I may ask, Master..." He picked up a cigarette, and went to his humorous voice, "Why the fuck have you called me up here, when nothing I enjoy is present? If you want to bore me, just calmly walk into my fucking room, with an internet troll."

Arthur simply sighed. He said, calmly, "Listen Alucard. Over the past four years, I have seen a change in you." He handed the Vampire a picture. A picture of him and his daughters walking happily through the streets of London. The aging English Nobleman said, "You've become less of the monster, we know you as. More human." He handed him another picture. A picture of him and Ragyo dancing in her mansion, in Japan. Arthur continued, "She has made you more human. As have your daughters. I've seen you smile with far more heart in the past four years, than I have in over seven decades of knowing you."

Alucard thought about it. He had changed. Not by much, but he had changed. He tried as hard as he could to fight his save nature, in front of his daughters and (though not on paper) wife. He used less profanity around them. Smiled when he was around them. Taught them traditional Romanian dances. Taught his daughters how to fight. Hugged them. Kissed his wife. He hadn't kissed a woman, in over two hundred years. He hadn't had a wife, in five hundred years. Tried to be a proper man in front of them. He had changed. Though not as monstrous as he was once, he still enjoyed it. Two daughters to love. A woman in his afterlife, who actually shared his views on the world (somewhat). He had everything. But he was still a monster. He loved his family. But if he wasn't careful... He didn't want to think about the possibilities. He looked down, in sadness.

Arthur looked to his Vampiric servant. He said, with a serious look on his face, "But you are still... Well... You, Alucard. Nothing can change that." He smiled, "That's why I propose a deal." When the Nosferatu's face turned from sad to questioning, Arthur knew he had his attention. The Nobleman said, "I've noticed that my daughter, is good friends with your eldest daughter." He looked over to a picture of Satsuki and Integra, smiling in front of their shared private school. Arthur continued, "I know your daughters love to see you. As do you, love seeing them. The deal I propose is, that you are only allowed out of your cell, for two things." As the Vampire started to smirk in amusement, Arthur continued, "When you have a deadly mission, where you are our only option, you'll be let out." As the Vampire started to laugh his usual sadistic laugh, Arthur finished, "When your family is here for you, you will be let out. That's it. Under no other circumstances, will be let out of your 'room.'"

Alucard stopped laughing. He looked at his master, and did something he never expected to do. He hugged his master. He said, "Thank you, Arthur."

Arthur simply replied, uncomfortably, "Yes. Of course. Please let go."

Alucard went to his humorous voice, "FUCK YOU IM GONNA ENJOY THIS!'

Walter simply watched the half heartwarming, half profane moment between the master he served, and the Vampire he served with. Walter as well, had been changed by Alucard's daughters. He had played with them, taken them places, assisted in their schooling. Had a butler competition with their other butler, Soroi. This will make certain future decisions, difficult to follow through.

(A month later)

After a nice long flight, which allowed him to have a nice long nap, Alucard had landed in Japan, and was currently being driven by his family's Japanese butler to their estate. He wanted to surprise them. Allow them some happiness, before giving them the bad news.

They soon arrived, and Soroi lightly tapped Alucard's coffin. "Sir Alucard? We're here."

As soon as he heard that, he got out of his coffin and looked for his family. He saw the estate his wife owned. Even though it was in broad daylight... It was beautiful. He walked forward, and was greeted by the guards. After Soroi told them he was an important guest, they let him through.

On the other side of the doors, the young Ryuko was playing with her sister, hiding while her sister looked for her. Then, the doors opened. She looked as they did, seeing her butler and another guy. One she didn't recognize at first. He was wearing some kind of business suit (A/N: think the suit he wears in episode three). But she looked up and saw the orange sunglasses. Through them she could see the blood red eyes.

The young girl ran to the man and yelled happily, "DADDY!" She hugged his leg, and nuzzled against his knee.

Alucard smiled at his youngest daughter's over-excited ness. He knelt down and hugged her. He said, "Hello to you too, my little warrior." His daughters were both warriors, but Ryuko was more willing to fight, while her sister was more civilized.

From a corner, Satsuki saw her sister hugging the man in the business suit. She came closer to see who it was. The man saw her and said, "You can come out now, Satsuki. I know you're hiding there."

She recognized the voice, and looks to the man. Seeing the sunglasses. She only knew one man with orange see-through sunglasses. She ran up and yelled happily, "FATHER!" She hugged Alucard's legs as well, encompassing her sister in the hug too.

The Nosferatu smiled. He said, "It is good to see you, my little Countess." Satsuki was more proper than Ryuko was. More like the Nobility her family once was. Where as Ryuko, from the day she learned to fight, was always willing. More like a Vampire. More like her father.

Satsuki asked, "What are you doing here, Father? We're always happy to see you, but aren't you needed back in London?" Always focused on her father's work. She too, would defend England someday, should she choose to.

Alucard's smile faded. He asked, "Where is your mother?" He got up and looked around, "I need to speak to all of you."

Ryuko told him, "Mama's in her bedroom. She's been sleeping in daytime a lot, the last few days." The young girl never knew her mother to sleep during daytime very much.

Alucard looked to the guards and asked, "Would you mind telling me where that might be?" He had only been in the Japanese estate a few times, and while he and Ragyo had fallen asleep together before, it was never in her bedroom.

Satsuki grabbed her father's arm and said, "I'll take you, Father. I'm always happy to help you."

Ryuko grabbed her father's other arm and said, "No! Let me take you! I've been in Mama's bedroom, I know where it is!"

Alucard was quickly growing bored. He said, "Girls! Just take me to your mother. You both take me there, I just need to speak to you all."

The girls took their father up the stairs, to the Master Bedroom. They walked into it, and Alucard saw something he'd seen before. He placed his daughters outside the room, and looked at the sight. The mother of his daughters, completely naked.

He whispered in her ear, "You're a grown woman with two daughters, and owning the world's largest clothing company, and yet you still sleep wearing nothing."

The woman recognized the voice of her husband, and said, "Says the Vampire with a savage nature, and a lust for killing things, yet is still trying to be a good husband and father."

The Vampire gazed at his nude wife, and felt a... Certain sensation, between his legs. He said, "If only we had more time." He looked to the doors, to see two pairs of eyes staring into the room, "And if only our daughters were preoccupied." He then closed the doors, and got the servants of the mansion to look after them. He then smirked, and took off his gloves.

Ragyo had one eye closed, and the other wide open. She saw her husband walk over to her bed. He placed one hand on her ass, another on her breast, and squeezed them both. Then, moved his head between her legs. He licked her between the legs, but tried to avoid biting her with his fangs. She couldn't help but moan into her pillow as he pleasured her.

She then said, jokingly, "If you desired a third daughter, all you need to do is ask." Her smile widened, "I would have said no, but you could still ask."

Alucard soon removed his head from between her legs, and looked her in the eyes. He said, "Believe you me, my dear, I'm perfectly happy with two." He looked to the stain on his wife's sheets, "But I intend to finish this later." He then walked over, and opened the doors. He turned to his wife, "Finish up by yourself, if you desire, then put something on. I have terrible news for you all." As he walked out, he slowly closed the door, taking in the enjoyable sight as he did.

Then, he looked for his daughters. Finding them in the hallway, playing with toy swords.

He smiled, seeing his daughters having fun. He walked over to them, and brought them back to the main hallway.

Soon Ragyo came down, wearing an outfit Alucard couldn't quite understand (A/N: what she usually wears in the show).

Alucard sighed. He said in sadness, "I've come, with sad news." He placed his family on the sofa, and embraced them. He continued, "The leader of Hellsing, Sir Arthur, my friend, has passed away. His brother, Richard Hellsing, attempted to kill Integra." He clenched his fists, "I helped Integra kill Richard. She leads Hellsing now."

His family returned his hug. Satsuki asked, "Are you hurt? How is Integra?"

The Vampire simply replied, "Integra is stressed. Being the last of her family." _As I once was, before meeting Ragyo._ He continued, "But she will be fine, eventually. I'm not hurt, physically, anyway." He tightened his hug, "But I'm glad you're all safe."

The family spent the rest of their night, crying tears of multiple emotions. Death is tragic. But the ones you love, make it easier to deal with.

(Yeah. Kind of a weird one, but I felt the need to show why it's rated M. Yes for the violence, but also for... A bit of sex, but not a lot. See you next time.)


	5. AN: YouTube

Okay guys. This is here I get greedy, and ask stupid things of you, (for the millionth time). I'd like someone to talk about this story on YouTube.

This is one of my stories with the same message. I don't know how many of my readers have YouTube accounts. But I hope at least one of you that does, is willing to talk about it on YouTube.

I know it's asking a lot, but I hope to see at least one video made, talking about this story. I thank you for your time.


	6. Alucard's visit (prologue)

(This chapter contains one of Alucard's flashbacks. Then, we get to what the title is about).

In Hono town, a man stalked the streets. Walking calmly through the moon lit streets. He said, looking over the town, "So this is where my daughter established her Academy. Such a nice place." He walked through the night, seeing the town. He saw the academy, standing tall above the town. Then, he saw something. He said, looking a young girl walking by, "Ryuko." His youngest daughter, all grown up.

He sighed, looking at the teenage girl. He made note of all of the changes, since he'd last seen her. Pale skin, like his own. Long legs, bound to attract the opposite sex. Her body had blossomed, into that of a grown woman. Her short black hair, with a red stripe on it, in front of her blue eyes. The gear-like irises of her eyes, looked over, seeing her father. They turned from blue to red, upon seeing him.

Alucard said, smiling, "It's nice to see you too, my little warrior." He took of his hat, and bowed, "I hope you're doing well."

Ryuko said, recognizing the voice, "Dad?" She dropped the guitar case she was carrying, and ran towards him. She hugged him. She whispered, "I missed you."

Alucard whispered back, "I missed you as well, Ryuko." He looked around, "Where is your sister? I came to see the both of you." He had come to pay his daughters a surprise visit. He'd hoped to find them both at the mansion.

Ryuko said, scratching the back of her head, "Well, she's always busy. Running the academy, and all." She ran over and picked up her guitar case. She opened it, showing a giant pair of scissors. She asked, cockiness on her face, "You remember these?"

Alucard said, smirking, "I should. I made them for you, while you slept years ago."

(Flashback).

Alucard sat with his wife, watching the sunlight go down. He'd loved when his family came to visit.

Ragyo, despite not being from England, loved the city of London. She loved the people, the fashion, (which was part of her job, anyway) the nightlife.. But over all, she loved her husband. He'd given her so much. Especially, her greatest gifts, their daughters. She'd loved to watch them run around, and offer to help her when she needed it.

Satsuki stood in front of her parents, practicing with the sword her mother had given to her. It was a gift from both her parents, actually. Made with hardened Life Fibers, and equipped to fight the undead. She was happy to have it. It helped her feel close to her parents. She giggled, as she cut the grass of Hellsing manor in half with her sword.

Alucard wondered where Ryuko was. While his eldest daughter practiced her sword, her mother watching happily, Alucard was making something for his youngest. He stopped his work, and went to look for her. He was stopped by Ragyo, but he told her what he was doing. He knew the one place, she'd always be. Hiding in his cell.

He went down there, and saw something.. Simply put, too adorable to forget. His youngest daughter, lying asleep in his coffin, wearing her father's hat. He picked her up, and took his hat of her head. She woke, and saw her father.

She said, "Sorry for taking your hat, Daddy." She looked down, "Am I in trouble?"

Alucard laughed, "No." He took out what he was working on, and give it to her. He said, "If you wanted a hat, you should have told me. I would have made you one." He handed her a new wardrobe.

Ryuko took her new wardrobe choice. A black sailor uniform, with a red skirt and color. On the right breast side of the uniform, looked like an eye. She studied it, grateful that her father made it for her.

She said, "Thanks, Daddy!" She hugged him. She asked, "So, you made it? Why?" Her father gave her a lot of things, (such as her Vampire hunting weapon, the Sword Scissors, and the world's weirdest plushie (he made her a plushie of a horror movie monster)) but clothes? Usually, her mother made them (or had someone make them). So, this, while appreciated, was odd.

Alucard chuckled, "Two reasons. First, I wanted to do something nice for my daughter. I figured this would be good. Second, I felt you needed something to wear, when you're old enough to hunt Vampires." He pointed to the eye, "It has two abilities. As you grow, as does this uniform. It shall give you abilities, that it only gives to you. It is apadted to you and you alone." He smirked, "It also, does something surprising." He told it, "Say hello, Senketsu."

The uniform said, "Hello, Mistress Ryuko." The girl smiled hearing his voice. She said, giggling, "Just Ryuko. Nice to meet you, Senketsu."

That day on, her uniform would be one of her greatest companions.

(Flashback over).

Ryuko chuckled, "You know, I never did get my hat." She leaned in, "You gonna give it to me?" She'd wondered. Her father's generosity was NOT unlimited, but she knew how to bring it out in him.

Alucard smirked, "Here you are." He gave her a hat, almost exactly like his own. Except.. It was Ryuko and Senketsu's colors. The Vampire King said to his daughter, "Don't ask me for a gun, though. Your mother would drive the steak through my heart if I gave you one. The scissors are as close as you'll get, for now." He chuckled, "I believe it's time we get to the reason I came here." He looked to the gigantic tower, over looking the city. He couldn't possibly smile wider, "To pay a visit, to my family and to Honoji Academy."

(A/N: Cliffhanger. Yeah, I can do that too.)


	7. Alucard's visit(continued)

(Okay. Watched episode 8 of the Abridged Series.. Got inspire.. let's do it!)

(Honouji Academy. 8:00 PM).

Satsuki was about to sleep. Damphyrs (half-human half-Vampire) choose when they sleep. Sleeping during the night.. Not something Vampires typically do. But, after a long day of leading an Academy.. One wants to sleep.

Clad, only in her robe, she laid on her bed, about to sleep. Suddenly.. She felt a familiar presence. Dark, almost evil.. Yet.. comforting.

She said, smiling, "Hello, Father." She got up, and looked for him. She said, "Love you, Dad, but you CAN hide yourself much better."

Alucard came out. Both of his daughters.. grown women. Bodies the opposite sex, would no doubt be chasing after. Plenty of target practice.

The King of Vampires said, "Good to see you again, my daughter." The two hugged. He said, "Four long months. Now.. I can actually hug you again."

Satsuki replied, "Yes. It's wonderful to see you too." She looked to her father, curious about his visit. She asked, "What are you doing here? I didn't think you'd want to come to Japan." All the years she knew her father.. As much as he loves his wife and daughters, coming to the other side of the planet.. Not usually his style.

Alucard responded, smiling evilly, "The next generation of Vampire hunters.. Integra and Walter couldn't be here.. So." His smile widened, "Say hello to your guest teacher."

Satsuki realized.. She'd called Integra the day prior to this visit. She smiled. Glad to know her father would be there for a few days.

(The next day).

The students gathered in their Academy. A young girl, with brown hair and eyes, jumping around hyperactive, was leading the way. A scraggly blue haired teacher, at the door.

Approaching them.. Was a man, dressed in a red trench coat.

The teacher said, good to see you, Sir. Happy to know you came."

Ryuko came into the classroom. She said, next to the brown haired girl, "What'd I miss, Mako?" She'd arrived late, after she slept in.

The girl, Mako, said, "Nothing. Class just started. Mister Mikisugi and some other guest teacher just arrived, too."

Ryuko asked, "Guest teacher?" She soon saw the man, as the windows shut. She said, "Well.. This should be entertaining."

Mikisugi asked, his guest looking PISSED, "What are you upset about, boss man?" As he didn't reply, the teacher said, "Is it the ten years of ra-"

The man replied, "It's the ten years of Rape! Nailed it like the fucking Romans! Got to teach that, and then go back to my wife's mansion." He loved his wife.. but her servants annoyed him (except Nui and Homomaru).

The guest said, "Welcome to the Honouji Academy Supernatural awareness club. You've of course met your club president, Ryuko Kiriyuin. I am your guest teacher, Sir Alucard of England."

Mako whispered to Ryuko, "Isn't your dad from England?"

Ryuko said, "He lives in England, but he's from Transylvania."

Alucard said, "Yes. The Supernatural Awareness Club.. Is a cover. You are going to learn how to find, track and destroy the creatures of the night." As everyone paid attention, Alucard knew the one question on their minds. He sighed, "Yes. I am your Club President, and Student Council President's father. But.. I'm just here.. to do my job."

Mako said, "When you say your dad is serious yet funny, you weren't kidding."

Ryuko's,face turned grim, "Dad has a long, tragic past. Betrayed by the Lord he thought on his side. Made a monster in his name. He swore that he would NEVER allow another like him to exist in this world." She remembered when she and her sister were little. The stories their father would tell about his past. His devotion to his wife and church. Only for it all to come crashing down.

(Council chamber).

The Council debated over whether or not they would have to go through an 'Alucard plan."

(Sorry if it sucked. Need a bit more inspiration).


End file.
